Good Times In Amsterdam
by BeckettLover
Summary: SPOILER: The Return part1. John wants to make Elizabeth feel better after they have to return to Earth.Sorry, Amsterdam is actually in the Netherlans, not Germany as stated in the story.


This is set after The Return part 1. I don't own any part of SGA. This is for fun. Written for my two new friends that got me into SGA. I hope you like it guys.

Ever since returning to Earth, after the Ancients all but kicked them out of Atlantis, John had tried to keep in touch with all of his former teammates to the best of his abilities. Elizabeth was the only one not returning his phone calls, no matter how many times per day he called.

He was really worried about her. Neither Rodney nor Carson had heard from her either. That was when he decided that he needed to take the matter into his own hands and go visit her at her house. He was planning on taking her to Amsterdam, Germany. He thought he remembered her telling Teyla about it and figured it would be a nice way to get her out and about.

When the cab pulled up in front of her house, John paid the cab driver and stepped out. As he was walking up to the door, he noticed that the flowers hadn't been watered and the lawn badly needed to be mowed. He reached the door and knocked.

"Elizabeth? Please open the door, it's John," he said, hoping that she would open the door.

"John? What are you doing here?" Elizabeth, looking surprised, said as she opened the door.

"Well, you haven't returned any of my phone calls, or Rodney and Carson's for that matter, and I was worried, so I decided to come over and personally make sure that you're okay."

"Sorry about not calling you back, I've been busy," Elizabeth lied to him.

"Really? Busy doing what, if I can ask?" John, raising an eyebrow, asked her, seeing right through the lie.

John had seen the mess in her house even through the small crack that the door was open. There were take-out food cartons all over the table and even some on the floor. The newspaper was everywhere as well. It looked like Elizabeth hadn't left the house in days.

When she didn't reply, John knew that she figured out that he knew she had lied to him.

"Come on. I'm taking you on a trip, and I need you to go pack," he told her, while pushing his way into her house.

"Where you taking me?" she asked, while stepping back enough to allow him access to the hallway.

"It's a surprise, now go pack," John said, closing the door behind him.

While Elizabeth was upstairs packing her stuff into a suitcase, John decided to clean the place up a little bit for her. He threw away all the old food cartons and the newspapers, as well as going and watering her indoor plants to give them a chance at living. Elizabeth came down an hour later with 2 suitcases full of clothes and toiletries that she knew she would need.

"Now will you tell me where we're going?" she inquired.

"Nope, now get in the cab," John replied, picking her suitcases up and putting them in the trunk.

Once they got to the airport, John took her passport and went to check them in. With their tickets in hand, he walked with Elizabeth to the security check-in. After the half hour that security took, they were finally at the gate.

As soon as they were on the plane, Elizabeth started heading towards the economy class seats, only to be stopped by John's arm on her own.

"No, this way, we're in first class," he said, smiling.

"First class? John, you bought us first class tickets?" she said, a little surprised.

John laughed, "Nope, these babies are courtesy of the United States Government."

Elizabeth joined in his laughter and walked with him to their seats.

"You know, this is the first time I'm flying first class. It's kind of nice. Thanks John," Elizabeth told him when they sat down.

"No problem. It's my first time as well. Usually I'm the one doing the flying, so yeah, it is nice to have all this room," he revealed to her.

They spent the whole 12 hour flight reminiscing about the adventures they had had on Atlantis, as well as watching the movie, and playing games. John never told her exactly where they were going, and Elizabeth stopped asking, knowing that she would find out soon enough anyway.

After the plane landed, John went and got their stuff from the baggage claim, whereas Elizabeth got them a cab. When they were both in the cab, Elizabeth finally spoke up.

"Amsterdam?! You took me to Amsterdam?" she asked him, in a surprised voice.

"Yeah, I took you to Amsterdam. I remember you saying one time to Teyla that you would love to come here and see the sights," he replied, afraid that he might have misheard her and done something wrong.

"That's exactly what I told Teyla. I didn't know you, or anyone else, were listening. God, I didn't think I'd ever be able to come here. Thanks John, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me," Elizabeth said, as she pulled him into a big hug.

John hadn't expected her to hug him and didn't know how to react. He did have to admit to himself, however, that her arms around him felt right. They made him feel all warm on the inside. He was about to hug her back, when she let go, he felt a bit disappointed, the warmth of her arms gone.

When they got to the hotel, the person at the reception desk told them that there had been a problem with John's reservations and the only room that they had for them was one on the third floor with two beds in it.

"Is that okay with you, Elizabeth? If not, I can try and find us a different hotel," he asked her.

"It's okay, John. I don't mind sharing a room, as long as there are two beds in it," she replied, not caring as long as she got to be in Amsterdam.

"We'll take the room then," John told the receptionist.

The receptionist smiled, in appreciation at the fact that there hadn't been a problem with the fact that the hotel had messed up the reservations. She handed John two keys, one for him, and one for Elizabeth.

When they got to their room, sure enough, there were two beds in it. John let Elizabeth pick which one of the beds she wanted, and wasn't surprised when she picked the one near the window.

Their first couples of days in Amsterdam were spent going to the museums to look at the art and going to points of historic importance. John had noticed that while they were out, Elizabeth looked truly happy, a state in which he hadn't seen her in a long time.

On the third night, John decided it was time to go hit the Red Light District, which he had heard so much about, and check out the types of drinks that they could find in Europe. Elizabeth agreed, knowing that John had gone out of his way to bring her here, and that he had probably been bored out of his mind at all the museums, even though he had done his best not to show it.

The Red Light District was nothing like either of them could have imagined. In every widow, on every street, there were half naked girls dancing, trying to entice males to go into the establishment. John and Elizabeth both felt slightly uncomfortable and decided to go and hit the first bar that they could find that didn't have a nude girl in the mirror.

After about another 15 minutes of searching, they finally found one. Once on the inside, they were shocked to see that the inside of the bar was just as bad as the outside had been. There were girls on the dance floor dancing with anybody and everybody.

The two decided to head to the bar and order a couple of drinks, and to leave as soon as possible. Nothing could go wrong that way, right? Wrong. Both Elizabeth and John ordered a glass of Absinthe. They had heard from Radek that it was the best drink you could possibly get.

Not realizing how much alcohol was actually in Absinthe, they both ordered a few more glasses after their first ones were done. When they were done drinking, they somehow managed to get a cab and get back to their hotel room.

Once inside the room, the drinks started to take affect. Before either of them knew what they were doing, John had pushed Elizabeth against the wall and had captured her mouth in a deep kiss.

Elizabeth moaned into John's mouth and kissed back. Their tongues were doing the tango in their mouths. They finally broke apart when they were both out of breath.

After they were able to breathe again, John went back and kissed her again, hungrily. His hands slowly working their way up her shirt to grab her breasts. When he got there, Elizabeth gasped and moaned one after the other as his thumb flicked over one of her taut nipples.

They broke apart long enough for John to remove first her shirt and then his own. Right after, they quickly reconnected and continued kissing, as John moved them closer to the nearest bed, his own. Before lying down, they both discarded the remainder of their clothes.

Elizabeth laid down on her back with her head on the pillow and waited for John to join her. She didn't have to wait long. John went to the foot of the bed and kissed a path from her toes up to her mouth, nibbling her nipples on the way, causing her to suck in air and moan with pleasure.

He got to her mouth and bit her lower lip, before proceeding to kiss her again. All the while, his hands had found her breasts and were now torturing her. His hands kneaded her breasts and then, they pulled, pinched, and tugged her nipples. This brought many moans, gasps, and groans of extreme pleasure from Elizabeth. _It really had been too long since the last time she had had sex_, Elizabeth thought to herself.

John left her mouth, and kissed the nape of her neck. He bit her shoulder softly, but hard enough to leave a mark, and then licked the same spot, receiving a moan from Elizabeth as her hands grabbed at the covers, balling them in her fists.

He continued his assault of her body and kissed a path to her right breast. When he got there, he bit the nipple and then tugged it with his teeth. He then started to suck on it, which made Elizabeth loose any control she had left. She screamed his name as the waves of her first orgasm hit her.

John was as hard as a rock and didn't know how much longer he could hold on. He decided to get her ready for his entrance and proceeded in teasing her clit with his thumb, and then his tongue. As, his thumb was working its magic on her clit, he inserted a finger inside her as well.

He started to move his finger slowly in and out of her. He took his finger all the way out and inserted two. After a few more seconds, he inserted a third.

When he knew he couldn't last much longer, he withdrew his fingers and slowly, inch by agonizing inch, he pierced her with his cock. He waited a little to let her adjust, and then he started gently moving inside her.

"God, John, please fuck me harder" Elizabeth moaned out.

"God, I've waited forever to do this to you" he groaned in response as he proceeded to fulfill her request.

He started moving faster, ramming into her hard with each thrust. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him even deeper within her.

"Ohmygod, Ohmygod, that's soooooo good" Elizabeth cried out.

After a couple of more thrusts, Elizabeth couldn't hold on any longer. She relinquished control and let another orgasm claim her.

As her muscles clenched around him, John knew he couldn't continue. With one final thrust, he followed suit and climaxed. He came deep inside her, screaming her name at the top of his lungs.

He collapsed on top of her, both of them panting hard, trying to catch their breath. After a while, he rolled off and laid next to her and continued to listen to her breathing slowly return to normal. They both soon fell asleep, with John's arm around her waist.

John woke up in the morning with a giant hangover. He suddenly noticed that something wasn't right. There was something warm in his arm. When he realized it was Elizabeth, he freaked out.

His movement caused Elizabeth to wake up. That's when they noticed that they were both naked.

"You don't think..." Elizabeth asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, I think we did. You have a bite mark on your shoulder," John replied, nodding his head in the direction of her shoulder.

Elizabeth looked at her shoulder, only to find that John was right. They had gotten drunk and had sex. _God, that's not how I imagined our first time would be_, Elizabeth thought to herself. She closed her eyes and tried to pull herself together.

"Umm, Elizabeth? You're not mad are you?" John asked, fear in his eyes.

"No, I'm not. We were drunk. It's nobody's fault," she told him.

"You know, to tell you the truth, I've been in love with you for a long time now, and I'm not really sorry that we had sex," John revealed to a surprised Elizabeth.

"Well, since we're being truthful, I've been in love with you for a while as well, but this isn't how I imagined our first time would be," she told him truthfully.

Now it was John's turn to look surprised. He thought that she was going to yell at him for letting her get drunk and never speak to him again. He hadn't expected her to reciprocate his feelings.

"So what do we do now?" he asked.

"Well, we can both get up and go sight seeing or," Elizabeth said, with a smile on her face, "we can stay here and do it properly."

John looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his face, and proceeded to kiss her, showing her which option he choose.


End file.
